An Unexpected Savior
by GinIchimaru321
Summary: It's the final battle between Aizen and Ichigo. But when Ichigo's strength seems as if it isn't enough, is there anybody who can bring down the Overlord of Hueco Mundo? Read and find out! Rated for violence and some language


Hello all, this is my first time as a writer on this site, so please try to put up with any mistakes you may see. This was completely a random idea that popped into my head, and thanks to my good writer friend AiriFox(a genius whose works you should read if you haven't already), I was able to get it written down. I hope you enjoy.

_**AN UNEXPECTED SAVIOR**_

Ichigo was at the end of his rope.

He stood hunched in exhaustion, his breath ragged. His tattered black coat was covered in blood - more his own than his enemy's - and his orange hair was matted to his forehead and white hollow mask with sweat. Tensa Zangetsu, his trusted ally and blade, seemed about a hundred times heavier in his grasp, even in both hands. Ichigo's eyes narrowed into a glare from behind his mask as he looked upwards at his opponent; the dreaded Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen himself seemed unharmed, his form sitting upon his white throne without the slightest hint of fear or anticipation, and his face a mask of calm composure - smiling superiority. He now rested his chin on his fist, his gaze also upon Ichigo, although he did not return the angered shinigami's killing stare. The silence between the two of them was tense, and it drove Ichigo mad. Hell, it drove him beyond that, but he knew much better than to lose his focus against his most powerful enemy, especially when the end of this wretched war was so close at hand.

It was Aizen who broke the silence after a few moments. With his smile never leaving his face, he spoke to Ichigo with a tone that was heavy with amusement. And to Ichigo, there was a slight mixture of pity at his attempts to harm the warlord of Hueco Mundo.

"What is wrong, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen said softly, taking the time to brush some of his brown stray hair from his face. "I am sitting here before you, quite unarmed. Don't you wish to end this once and for all? Did you not say that you were going to run that very blade through me and save everyone?".

Ichigo growled in resentment for the man above him. "I will save everyone!" Ichigo yelled defiantly at Aizen, who only continued to smile. "And trust me...I WILL kill you. One way or another!". For the umpteenth time in their battle, Ichigo's spiritual pressure roared with his resolve, rising high into the ceiling and cracking the ground around him. Aizen merely chuckled at the display, taking another moment to reposition himself on his throne.

"Very good, Ichigo. Shall we begin once again?" he said tauntingly, his smile growing.

Ichigo needed no second bidding. With a defiant roar, Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu above his head, his hands firmly clasping its hilt until his knuckles whitened. With a cry of 'Getsuga Tenshou!!', he swung the black blade down. A black and scarlet crescent-shaped blast erupted from in front of Ichigo and rushed towards Aizen. Just the fang-blast flying towards Aizen ripped the ground beneath it apart, sending broken tiles everywhere.

Aizen waited until the blast was about ten feet from him. Once it was in range, Aizen's spiritual pressure skyrocketed, crumbling the area around him and nearly blacking out Ichigo. The Getsuga Tenshou that Ichigo had launched upon Aizen merely dissipated under the intense power that Aizen had released. Ichigo's golden eyes were already wide with horror behind his mask, but they widened more when he heard another sound next to his ear a split second later.

"Behind you, Ichigo". Ichigo's lightning reflexes saved him from death at that moment as he launched himself forward. But they weren't enough to prevent the large gash that was made by Aizen's blade. Blood spurted from the new wound, and the force nearly toppled Ichigo over. But when he turned to face Aizen, he found nothing behind him save for the air. When he turned around to look at the throne, he was further discouraged when he was that Aizen was still seated upon the throne, seeming as if he hadn't moved an inch. Ichigo's shoulders slumped in further exhaustion. Aizen merely laughed.

"Kyoka Suigetsu is truly a wonderful blade, isn't it?" Aizen said, raising the sword before him slowly as he spoke. "It's Complete Hypnosis is completely flawless. Never in a hundred years could you, Ichigo Kurosaki, hope to defeat me with it. Although," he added with a mischievous smile, "I do not need it released to defeat you".

"'That so? Well if that's the case, why don't you prove it, you son of a bitch!" Ichigo growled, getting into a more defensive posture. Aizen chuckled softly, amazed at how easily the orange-haired teen had taken his claim. But Aizen didn't fret. He knew quite well that a dog barked it's loudest when it realized that it was less significant than its enemy.

"If that is what you wish, then so be it. I will fight you on your level, Ichigo Kurosaki" Aizen said as he stood up from his throne, sheathing Kyoka Suigetsu in the process. Once he put the sword on his throne, he spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture. "Come then, Ichigo Kurosaki. Show me the full extent of your abilities".

Aizen was almost surprised when Ichigo flash-stepped behind him, Tensa Zangetsu's edge mere inches from Aizen's head. Almost. Aizen easily avoided the attack by flash-stepping behind Ichigo himself, his hand in front of him ready to perform kido. Sensing the danger, Ichigo instantly pivoted around, bringing Tensa Zangetsu in low and thrusting it viciously forward. Once again Aizen avoided the attack, merely sidestepping Ichigo's thrust and taking a firm grasp upon the blade. Ichigo could only watch in helplessness as he saw Aizen's fingertips touch his chest.

"Hado 4: Byakurai(White Lightning)".

The power of the kido, even without a chant, was enough to blast Ichigo from the top of the throne and down to the ground below. He hit the ground and bounced several times before finally skidding to a stop a good distance away from Aizen. Ichigo couldn't prevent himself from coughing a decent amount of blood onto the ground before him. To make things worse, his vision began to swim, blurring the area and making doubles of all he saw.

So nobody could really blame Ichigo for nearly shitting himself when he saw about twelve rays of golden light rush at him from all sides.

The binding art slammed harshly into Ichigo's midsection, nearly knocking the wind from his lungs. But he would have probably preferred that to the spell's actual intention, which was to helpless hold an enemy in place. Ichigo swore under his breath for losing focus on Aizen, as he was in too much pain to notice Aizen casting this very kido. When the substitute shinigami looked upwards, his enemy stood only twenty or so feet away, Aizen's face still holding the contented smile he had worn since the beginning of the fight.

"How careless of you, Ichigo Kurosaki. To be taken in by my trap so easily, you must be only hanging on by a thread." The former captain started walking towards Ichigo slowly, Kyoka Suigetsu now in his grasp.

_Well, ain't this a bitch, _Ichigo thought bitterly as Aizen came closer. _Great. Just great. But, at least the situation can't get worse, right? I mean, c'mon. I'm pretty freakin' screwed already, there isn't much to make this any more horrible..._

Aizen brought the tip of his zanpakuto before Ichigo's face. With a taunting sort of smirk, Aizen lightly pressed the blade against Ichigo's mask.

It crumbled off of Ichigo's terror-stricken face, along with all of his hopes.

_Okaaaaay...forget screwed, I'm fucking BONED! Why God?! Why me?! Isn't the good guy supposed to be on your good side and, oh I don't know, win?!_ Before poor Ichigo could continue his silent ranting, Aizen interrupted his thoughts.

"Farewell, Ichigo Kurosaki. You were interesting while you lasted. Enjoy your last few moments in life, for once I am done with you, all of your friends and loved ones are next. But fear not, for I am not without a heart. I will spare all those who surrender willlingly before me". Ichigo let the harsh words run through him. All of Aizen's words rang true, and Ichigo knew that there would be no lives spared that day. All of his friends and the shinigami would rather die honorably than to bow before Aizen's tyranny. Somberness filled Ichigo's brown eyes as he prepared to accept the fate that had been so cruelly placed on him. Aizen had now placed himself a fair distance from Ichigo. But it was close enough so that Ichigo could hear the last words he would hear alive.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast. Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle..." Aizen chanted slowly and deliberately, his right palm extended out towards Ichigo's pinned form. Ichigo could barely feel his body. All he could think about were his family...Yuzu...Karin...okay, even Isshin. And Ichigo saw all of his friends. He saw Chad, his silent visage always a comforting reminder that Ichigo's back was always watched. He saw Ishida, his hands perpetually pushing up his glasses as he acknowledged Ichigo with a scornful, yet friendly stare. He saw Orihime, vibrant and full of life. And...he saw Rukia, her face always set into a scowl and constantly at his side, for better or worse. Ichigo smirked as he knew that the latter of the images was the one he would miss the most.

"Hado 63: Raikoho(Thunder Roar Cannon)" Aizen released the spell, it's power magnified many times over due to the chant that would normally have not been needed by the former captain. Ichigo watched it as time seemed to slow down, and he smirked in grim satisfaction. Better to die like this, he mused, than like a coward bending at Aizen's feet. All Ichigo could say was one name.

"Rukia..." Ichigo said softly, as his body was lit up by a golden glow.

The explosion shook all of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo had closed his eyes before the kido hit him. He had felt the explosion and the massive shaking that had followed it. After seeing a kido like that, Ichigo had expected a number of things to happen. He expected to finally become an actual spirit. Or he at least expected the stereotypical event of being greeted by angels and their singing.

What he heard next was definitely NOT among even the top one-thousand things he expected to hear at the moment.

"Kid. You okay?". Ichigo froze. His ears couldn't believe it. He must be dead.

"Kid? I said, are you okay?".

_Oh god, please no. Please no, God. Not him!_

Ichigo cracked his eyes open slightly. His eyes at first saw only the white haori of a captain of the Gotei Thirteen. Ichigo's heart soared at the sight, because he knew that there was no way in hell that the person who he thought had called to him would have that haori. So you can only imagine Ichigo's shock when he looked up more and saw the telltale headgear of a certain someone. His horrified suspicions were furthered when the man turned around and gave him a wide smile.

"Good to see you...Number One Pupil!!" said none other than Don Kanonji, premiere spiritualist. Ichigo's face lost all color and his jaw went slack. Of all the people to show up, it had to be that man. Ichigo would have probably preferred Byakuya. And yet standing in front of him was the insane and overdramatic Don Kanonji, fully dressed in shinigami robes and captain's haori. Ichigo, not fully convinced of the phantasm before him instantly began to voice his denial.

"N-no! I-It can't be you! You're not a shinigami! That's impossible!!" Ichigo protested, hoping that Don would smile and reveal to him that he was indeed a figment of Ichigo's desperate imagination.

That, of course, was not about to happen.

"Huh? Kid, I don't really know what you're talkin' about. That blast must have shocked you into a state of minor insanity. But never fear, Number One Pupil. Japan's premiere spiritualist is here to vanquish the Bad Spirit King!" Don Kanonji finished his sentence by pointing at Aizen, who wore a perplexed expression.

"Who in the world are you?" Aizen said, his tone giving off a slight tone of annoyance. He lifted Kyoka Suigetsu to his side, his posture slightly more cautious as he surveyed the man who had stopped his powerful kido.

Don Kanonji acted as if he was going to faint, nearly toppling over in his theatrics. "How rude! To not know the name of the greatest enemy of bad spirits everywhere! To not know the name of the exclusive and secret Fourteenth Captain!!".

Aizen's expression reflected Ichigo's at that moment. He took a moment to run a hand through his hair stressfully, effectively slicking it back once more before speaking. "There are several reasons why your outrageous claims cannot hold true. There IS no fourteenth captain, hence the name Gotei Thirteen. And even if there was one, if it is a secret, how would I know your name?". Don Kanonji looked perplexed, then took a posture of thought, digesting the claim that Aizen had made.

"It is no wonder that you are the Bad Spirit King!" Don Kanonji suddenly shouted at Aizen. "You speak in riddles and attempt to boggle my mind with your evil influence!"

Aizen merely shook his head. "I have had enough of this. I have a world to conquer, and I will not let you two interfere any more than you have". Without a second more, Aizen disappeared from view and appeared before Don Kanonji with blinding speed. Ichigo's eyes widened. As much as the man annoyed him, he couldn't watch him be killed by Aizen.

"DON KANONJI!! GET OUT OF HERE!!" Ichigo yelled. But it was too late. The telltale flash of Aizen's zanpakuto leaving it's sheath was too quick and Ichigo knew that Don Kanonji would not dodge in time.

CLANG!

Aizen's eye's widened at that moment. "What?!". Ichigo also couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Aizen's blade, near the base of Don Kanonji's neck, fully prepared to decapitate him.

And he saw Don Kanonji's index finger blocking the blade, without so much as a droplet of blood dripping from it.

Don Kanonji's glasses flashed momentarily, causing Aizen to take a step back. Don then took the moment to let out a laugh.

"You truly ARE the Bad Spirit King! You are more powerful than I thought! This will be the greatest battle I have ever known! I'd have to say that you definitely..."

A small crowd of Arrancar appeared from behind Aizen's throne. "SMELL LIKE BAD SPIRIT!!". Don Kanonji crossed his arms across his chest and Ichigo knew what was coming next all too well, much to his dismay.

"BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!". Don Kanonji and his followers all used his signature phrase in unison, drawing an incredulous look from Aizen and a 'I wish I were dead' expression from Ichigo. Only Ichigo noticed Aizen's expression lose all semblances of patience.

"Hado 90: Kurohitsugi(Black Coffin)!" Aizen chanted. The outlines of a black box then surrounded the still , er, 'Bwahahaha-ing' Don Kanonji, who seemed currently unaware of his predicament. Before Ichigo could warn the spiritualist, Don Kanonji's form was covered in darkness and black blades of evil energy pierced the dark mass.

"Don Kanonji..." Ichigo said quietly, now having to face another loss due to his weakness. Aizen himself wore his trademark smirk once more, content that the insignificance that was Don Kanonji was now dead.

When the outlines of the so-called coffin disappeared, both Aizen and Ichigo were shocked to see just a haori pierced with holes still being held in midair.

"Whew! I guess that it was a good thing that I helped that Yoruichi invent _utsusemi,_ otherwise I'd be in a bad situation right now!". Both Aizen and Ichigo turned to the source of the voice. Behind Aizen stood Don Kanonji, unharmed. If that didn't shock Aizen enough, Don Kanonji was also holding a zanpakuto in his left hand.

A zanpakuto that looked suspiciously like Kyoka Suigetsu.

Aizen was beyond shocked. He looked down to his hand, only then realizing that it was empty. When he looked back up at Don Kanonji, he saw Don Kanonji giving him a look that set even Aizen back on his heels.

"It is over, Bad Spirit King! Now...it is time for my ultimate technique!!". At his words, Don Kanonji held a clenched fist before himself. His hand then began to be surrounded by lightning, and his roar of concentration filled Hueco Mundo.

"KANONJI ULTIMATE ATTACK: KANONBALL!!"

At those words, Don's fist opened, revealing a small concentrated ball of energy. Slowly and dramatically, Don Kanonji raised his open hand towards Aizen. With a shout, the blast was fired at Aizen, streaking towards the warlord of Hueco Mundo.

Or rather, it slowly snailed along towards Aizen and the confused former captain could only stare at it as it came closer. Once again, Aizen just smirked, thinking that he could easily swat the pathetic ball aside like he had done to so many people.

This was one thing, however, that Aizen could not backhand away.

Aizen's eyes widened in horror as the kannonball burned his hand upon contact. He was further shocked when the ball enlarged to the size of a boulder and was pressing him backwards. Meanwhile, Ichigo then noticed that the Six Rods Light Prison had dissipated. The orange-haired figured that it must have been due to Aizen no longer being able to concentrate on the binding kido that was placed upon him. Taking advantage of his freedom, Ichigo flashstepped alongside Don Kanonji, who in turn smiled upon him once more.

"Good to see you alive, Number One Pupil! What say we finish off this Bad Spirit, once and for all?" Don Kanonji said, giving Ichigo the thumbs up. As much as Ichigo wanted to strangle himself with Zangetsu's chain, he knew that Don Kanonji had the right idea.

"Let's just get this over with, Kanonji" Ichigo said, taking the hilt of Zangetsu in both of his hands once more, his hollow mask reforming slowly on his face. Don Kanonji immediately began preparing another one of his 'Kanonballs', while Ichigo raised his spiritual pressure. Both shouted the names that spelled Aizen's doom.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!"

"KANONJI ULTIMATE ATTACK: KANONBALL!!"

The resulting explosion tore apart Aizen's palace.

* * *

"Y'know, it might jus' be me, but I think that we got the wrong end of the deal, wouldn't you say, Tousen-chan?" Gin Ichimaru said wistfully as he tried to no avail to escape his spiritual rope binds that held him prisoner. Not that he would have tried to escape anyhow. Gin wasn't exactly thrilling the prospect of having to fight Captains Komamura and Kenpachi upon finding a way to escape.

"Shut up, Gin" came Tousen's grouchy reply. He sat next to the silver-haired former captain similarly bound, but he didn't move a muscle, unlike Gin, who was still squirming about.

"Awww, what's wrong, Tousen-chan? Poutin' about how ya lost to Komamura-san?" Gin prodded mischievously, his ever-present grin growing wider at the prospect of finding somebody to torture while he waited.

"I said shut up, Gin" grumbled Tousen, although in truth Gin's observation had been true. Tousen still wondered how, after his many rantings about justice, did Komamura stay awake long enough to defeat him?

"Hey Ken-chan! Howabout letting these ropes a bit more loose?" Gin called to Kenpachi, who stood only five feet away, hoping to use his charming skills to convince the savage Eleventh Captain. However, when Kenpachi gave Gin a look that could have split a section of solid sekki-sekki rock, Gin decided that perhaps it would be best to just sit still and be a good boy.

Komamura also stood nearby to serve as a sentry, his gaze stern yet full of sadness at the two former captains.

All four nearly jumped when a large section of Hueco Mundo blasted apart.

"What in the world was that?!" Komamura said, his hand instantly going to his zanpakuto's hilt. Kenpachi on the other hand, laughed manically.

"I'll bet that was Ichigo. Least I hope it was, cuz I still plan on kickin' his ass after this is all over!" Kenpachi growled, his zanpakuto resting casually over his shoulder.

"Perhaps ya'll should check it out" Gin said slyly, his comment dripping with mischief. Komamura settled his gaze on Gin.

"Perhaps we shall. And you two will wait here" he said gruffly. Gin immediately pouted.

"Awww c'mon, where's the fun in that? Ya can't just leave us here! Who's gonna watch us?". Thinking that he had the two captains caught in one of his little traps, Gin's smile took on a more satisfactory edge. It immediately fell off when Kenpachi snickered, which never bode well for anyone.

"Who says yer gonna be by yerself? I got a perfect sentry for ya". As if on cue the pink-haired menace, also known as Yachiru, popped up on Kenpachi's shoulder, her smile wide and, in Gin's eyes at least, full of evil intentions.

"Yaay! Ken-chan is gonna let me guard Foxy and Dreadlocks! We're gonna have so much fun!" she chirped gleefully into Kenpachi's ear. Kenpachi smiled a shark-like grin as he looked back at Ichimaru and Tousen, who looked stricken in fear.

"Guess ya might wanna think twice on yer little plans in the future, eh 'Foxy'?" Kenpachi snickered as he stood up and walked over to Komamura. "Oi, maybe we should get going over to that explosion, eh Bastard Wolf?". Komamura bristled at the name. But after a moment he just sighed.

"Indeed, Kenpachi. We must make haste, as Yamamoto-soutaichou might already be there". With great speed that surprised everyone there, Komamura started to flashstep at great speed over to the source of the explosion.

Kenpachi looked over at Yachiru, who in turn looked cutely at him. "If any of 'em tries to make a break for it, castrate 'em with a blunt rock and make them swallow their testicles". Yachiru giggled.

"Okay, Ken-chan. Say hi to Icchy for me!". Kenpachi smirked as he began to lope off after Komamura.

Gin sighed, but was more concerned with keeping everything below his waist intact rather than fulfill his curiosity.

* * *

"Yamamoto-san, let me and Captain Kyoraku go in first to explore the wreckage" offered Captain Ukitake of 13th Squad, who was currently standing next to the wizened commander-general. Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, who was currently replacing his damaged hat upon his head, nodded in agreement with Ukitake.

"Jushiro's got a point, Yama-jii We don't know what that was" Shunsui added, being uncharacteristically cautious. Yamamoto, however, merely brushed the notion aside.

"I am not merely an old man. Certainly whatever it was is nothing above what I myself cannot handle" the old man rasped, his voice full of pride. Nearby, Rukia was supporting Renji, although in her mind all she was thinking of was Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you moron...please be okay..." the petite shinigami whispered to herself as she helped Renji sit more comfortably on the ground. Having heard Rukia, Renji snorted.

"As if that dumbass could die so easily from that" he said gruffly, even though he too was worried about Ichigo's well being. He had been among the last people who saw Ichigo charge into Aizen's throne room.

At that moment, Captain Soi-fon, Captain of Second Division and Commander of the Stealth Corps appeared near Yamamoto and his two trusted captains.

"The Arrancar forces have been effectively routed" Soi-fon reported. "Any remaining forces they have either fled or have been engaged by Captain Hitsugaya's and Captain Byakuya's forces".

"Very good. And what of the explosion?" asked Yamamoto. Soi-fon shrugged.

"We haven't discerned the cause yet, Captain-General" Soi-fon admitted. "But I do believe that we are going to find out". When the three captains didn't seem to understand what she was getting at, the raven-haired captain pointed towards a broken section of wall, where two shadowy figures were standing.

Ukitake and Shunsui both unsheathed their zanpakuto's, and even Yamamoto gripped his cane more defensively. Soi-fon brought Suzumebachi defensively in front of her, and all four of the captains went into the air about half a foot when Komamura and Kenpachi both leaped into the scene, eager for a fight.

All present were more than a little surprised when Ichigo and Don Kanonji emerged from the ruins.

Ichigo was never happier in all his life when he saw all of the other shinigami, particularly Rukia, whom he immediately ran over to and engulfed in his arms.

"I-Ichigo?! What are you doing?! You're suffocating me, you boob!". Rukia had to gasp for air, since Ichigo had pretty much squeezed all of hers from her body. But when she tried to continue her ranting at him, his lips locked with hers in a passionate kiss. Rukia's eyes, along with everybody else's, widened to the size of dinner plates. Ichigo broke the kiss after a few seconds and began to barrage the horribly shocked Rukia with his experiences in Hueco Mundo.

"Oh god, Rukia it was horrible! I thought I was gonna die in there! Aizen was kicking my ass, and then he had me pinned down by a kido and was gonna blow me to the next century with another one, but then THAT guy came from nowhere!" Ichigo then pointed at Don Kanonji, who was currently talking to Yamamoto.

Ichigo did a double take. Don Kanonji was talking to Yamamoto?! And Yamamoto was acknowledging him?!

"Hmmm...state your mission's status, Captain Kanonji. What has happened to Aizen?" Yamamoto said, his gaze on the crazed psychic. All of the other Captains then looked at Don Kanonji, who was currently silent. After a few seconds he spoke.

"Captain-General Yamamoto. I have only this to say...". Don Kanonji then crossed his arms across his chest. "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!". But that was not the end of it. To Ichigo's supreme horror, all of the captains, even Yamamoto, crossed their arms across their own chests and said all at once:

"LONG LIVE THE FOURTEENTH CAPTAIN!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!".

Ichigo's face couldn't have been more shocked even if his dad had told him that he and Uryuu's dad were getting married.

"Ichigo...what is going on?..." asked Rukia, who only now could find the strength to speak. Ichigo's response more than surprised her.

"I wonder if Don Kanonji is still willing to train me..."

**FIN**

**So what did you think? Think it was decent enough for a couple reviews or constructive criticism? Pretty please? puppy eyes**


End file.
